Silver and Onyx: A Modern Sweeney Todd Tale
by JessicaDwyer
Summary: The Sequel to Silver and Rubies. Diana has brought the barber back to life in modern day London. A creature of the night still, Benjamin Barker takes a willing Diana down a path of darkness that will feed the desires he's unleashed within her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jesus do I wish I owned Johnny Depp or Sweeney Todd. But no, as stated the many numerous other disclaimers I've written before, I don't. I do own the original characters throughout this new entry into my world of Sweeney Depp. Which you'll see is quite a few as we're now completely out of the past and into the present.

Authors Note: This is a sequel to my story Silver and Rubies. And this will not make any sense to you unless you actually read that one first. So go do that now…Okay, great! Now you're ready to read this one.

I also wanted to take the time to thank ALL OF THE FANS OF SILVER AND RUBIES! You guys rule and I hope you enjoy this next adventure and blood bath that Benjamin and Diana will take you on. Cause as we know…its all about the bloody Benjamin's baby.

Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

(Soon…)

_He was right of course. _

_As I watch the life ebb out of the eyes of the man lying at my feet, I realize that Benjamin Barker wasn't lying when he told me that killing a man for the first time would both horrify me and excite me in equal measure. I feel a smile tug at my lips as the blood gurgles down the soon to be corpses chin. He's trying to grab at my ankle, and I see fury still fighting against the encroaching death in his gaze. I back up a step, shaking my head at him. _

_There's very little in the way of horror at what I've done in me at the moment. There was some of course, a last vestige of conscience that I couldn't shake, even though the man in front of me had none that I'd ever seen. No, there was more satisfaction mixed with pleasure. _

_This is a goal and I've achieved it, and its one that I wouldn't have achieved without the help of the creature who I feel step up behind me. My dark angel as it were, who's cold fingers come to rest on my shoulders, their chill radiating through my clothes, skin, and into the very center of my soul. _

"_Well my Diana…" His rough voice flows into my ear. "How does vengeance taste to you?" _

_As we both watch the man's head falls to the side, his eyes now seeing nothing but the hell that awaits him. I lean back against my monster, turning my face to stare up into his onyx eyes. I reach up and let my fingers curl around his neck. "It tastes sweet." I say, pulling him towards me for a kiss. _

"_That it does…" He whispers before his lips meet mine._

(Now)

Tracy had a bad feeling all the way down to the cafeteria and the entire time her double strength mocha latte was being made. The cop that she'd slammed into…there was something just not right about him. And Diana was just acting far too strange. The whole damn last twelve hours were too strange. And Tracy knew the best thing that could happen was getting her friend out of here and on the next plane back to the states.

Taking a sip of her coffee she nearly burned herself when the elevator doors popped open onto Diana's floor. She was getting spooked, and Tracy didn't spook easily. "Fucking London." She swore, trying to remember why she wanted to come there in the first place. Letting out a sigh she stepped off the elevator and headed down the relatively quiet hallway.

The monitors pinging and the rattle of IV stands being moved were the only noises she heard until she came near Diana's room. Just outside the door she heard a familiar male voice saying something very quietly…she nearly didn't hear it.

"That's enough my greedy girl, we want you well…not sick." The rough voice actually had a tenderness to it, which threw her.

"I feel dizzy…" That was Diana, and she sounded like someone who'd been giving a dose of really good ecstasy.

"Rest love and I'll watch over you for a time." The voice said.

"Okay," Tracy thought, "This is getting into a whole new level of weird and wrong." She came around the corner to see what she'd hoped was just her imagination. But there he sat, the policeman on the edge of the bed next to Diana. He was already looking at the doorway, as if expecting her to walk through it. There was amusement in his black eyes, and he was pulling at the sleeve of his long coat.

"Well hello again." He said with a half smile.

"She's the patient you came to see?" Tracy asked staring at him hard.

"Yes she is." He replied, and turned back to Diana. "We met at Fleet Street." He said this while taking Diana's hand. Diana's eyes were riveted to his. She hadn't even glanced yet at Tracy. "Isn't that right Diana?" he asked the girl.

Diana had a smile cross her own lips, eerily similar to the pale man's who sat next to her. She finally looked at her friend, and Tracy noticed the bruising on her face had actually faded in the minutes she'd been away. "Trace, this is Constable Barrett. He was there when I fell."

"I don't remember seeing you there." Tracy stepped into the room, wary of what was happening.

"It was dark Miss. And there was quite a commotion. You probably just missed me." The policeman's voice was melodic and held an edge of seduction to it. It was a dangerous voice, and it set Tracy's teeth on edge.

"Sure…" Tracy cocked a brow. "I wouldn't have noticed you at all."

He turned and gave her another disconcerting smile, her sarcasm not lost on him.

"I was concerned for the young lady, so I thought I'd check up on her." He told her, his fingers laced with Diana's and not making a move to leave. Tracy knew what concerned looked like, and this was something far more than just his being worried about her welfare.

"Well Mr. Barrett, I'm concerned for her too. And I think she should be resting so the sooner she's better the sooner we can get her home." Tracy placed her cup of coffee on the table and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted this guy out of here. Menace was a word she'd never had an occasion to use, but this guy's picture could have been in the dictionary for the definition.

At the mention of taking Diana home, Tracy noticed a hardness come over his face, as though daring her to try and take Diana away from him. It was so abrupt, she thought she'd imagined it…and then it was as if a mask slid into place a heartbeat later. "Home…of course. America."

"That was a real hard one to figure out." Tracy thought to herself. She didn't want him knowing anymore about them, but the way Diana was looking up at him like a love struck puppy, who knew how much she'd said in the ten minutes or so that she'd been out of the room.

"Yes, the states. Long way away from home and all that." Tracy moved closer, even though every instinct told her not to. "And the doctor said she needed her rest, so it's probably best we let her sleep."

The barber studied Tracy sensing the discomfort he caused her. He knew she was afraid of him, the scent was overwhelming and her body language screamed it. He knew she was friends with his girl. He knew that she was trying desperately to keep her safe. This was the only thing that kept him from ripping out her throat right then…the knowledge that Diana wouldn't like it, and that he had a grudging respect for her ability to overcome her fear in the cause of keeping Diana out of harms way. She didn't know of course he'd never harm Diana, but it spoke to her intuition that she knew he was dangerous.

He looked up at Tracy, pursing his lips in thought. He had no intention of leaving Diana's side just yet. He'd promised her he'd watch over her for awhile. And he wanted to ensure his blood was doing its job, and healing her quickly. The greedy lass had nearly taken too much, which was partially his fault. The feel of her lips upon his wrist, her teeth suckling his skin…it had been far too pleasurable. He'd lost himself to the feel of his life flowing into her, her warm tongue lapping at his cool flesh. Just remembering it stirred him.

He'd had to pull her away with a bit of force, and she'd been drunk on his blood, she still was from the glazed cast of her eyes and the flush of her cheeks. But he had noticed, just as Tracy had, that her bruises were healing. He had no doubt by tomorrow night her wounds would all be gone. And once she was healed, they would leave…together. Plans had already formed in the devious mind of Benjamin Barker, and he was ready to act on them.

But before that could happen, he needed to deal with Tracy. "Why don't you go and rest yourself Miss? You look ready for a nap." He pushed this idea with a bit of power behind it.

Tracy actually stumbled a bit. But she held on, grabbing the edge of the bed. "What the hell was that?" She wondered, feeling herself grow so tired she could barely stand. He was looking at her with that amused smirk again. "I don't know…if that's a good…(yawn) idea." She managed to get out, her eyes heavy.

"I am an officer of the law Miss. I think I can watch over her in your stead without worry for a while." He gently kissed Diana's hand and placed it back on the bed, standing to look down at Tracy who was having trouble staying conscious.

She knew she was tired, but there's no way it could have hit her this hard this fast. Tracy looked up into eyes of Benjamin Barrett and knew somehow he was causing this. His eyes looked like they were glowing in the dimly lit room. And they dragged her down into a wave of weariness. "Tracy…" His voice wrapped around her like a warm blanket. "Go now and rest, you've earned your sleep. Diana is safe with me. She's protected. And you do not have to worry about her. Go and sleep peacefully. When you wake, you'll have no doubts, nor concerns about her. She's in my care."

He could feel her fighting, but he also felt the moment she gave in to him. Tracy nodded, barely standing. "She's in your care." She said. "I'm so tired."

"Go now and sleep." He told her again, pointing towards the waiting room down the hall. Tracy nodded once more and then shambled out of the room like a zombie. He watched her go with a half smile on his lips.

"You whammy'd her." Diana's voice came suddenly from the bed, half asleep herself.

The barber turned, his face puzzled. "I what?" He asked her, sitting back down beside her. She was still feeling the effects of his blood, and he had to admit it was rather charming to see her in this inebriated state, knowing he was the cause.

"Whammy. You put the whammy on her." She smiled blissfully. "I think you whammy'd me too."

He couldn't help but smile himself, whatever nonsense she was speaking about seemed to amuse her. "You my darling little leech are blood drunk. I should have stopped you sooner, but you had me under your spell." He reached out and ran his fingers along her cheek, the bruises nearly completely gone. "Tis a testament to the power you have over me lass…from the dead you called me, and from the darkness you are able to bring a smile to this black hearted soul. I'm yours girl, there's no help for it…" His eyes tensed at the corners, as the words left him, perhaps saying too much.

He'd lost too much already…and now a second chance was given to him for happiness. Not the day bright happiness of Lucy and his baby girl. That life was long since dead and denied him. But with Diana…with her he could live an eternity of night, of a love and fire that would burn as bright as any sun could, but without the need to be afraid. He was the master now, Benjamin Barker and Sweeney Todd made flesh anew. The two combined into one creature of darkness, in love with this woman who had given him a new life in a new time.

Diana gazed up at him, her brain fuzzy, simply staring. He truly was beautiful. The shorter hair suited the angles of his face. His cheekbones more accented he looked like he was carved from ivory by a master artist. His eyes, if possible, seemed even larger. Her fallen angel…her demon made real. He knew what she wanted, and he would give it to her…every dark desire or wish. He knew the truth that burned within her heart better than she did, and now he would help her make those dreams come true.

She felt sleep clawing at her as much as it had been Tracy. She fought it, not wanting to wake and find he really was a dream. "Benjamin…you are real..." She asked him in a voice fading quickly away.

His finger tips smoothed along her hair, picturing it a bit longer and pleased with the prospect. "Yes love…I'm very real." He told her.

"Stay with me…" She closed her eyes as the words left her, her fingers clasping his.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and repeated the last word he said to her over a hundred years before. "Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Sweeney Todd or Benjamin Barker…just my original gals and guys. But I really want that badass doll of him, so if you are so inclined…**

**Authors Note: Yes you're right, this does have a little nod to Public Enemies just cause I can. Mwahahaha…**

**And yes there is ANGST in this chapter. Lots of it…why? Cause I love angst and it can't all be easy peasy for everyone. Duality of nature is part of the reason I love Sweeney. He loves and he hates…. And God help you if you come between either of the objects for those sort of affections.**

**Chapter 2**

**Fly away…**

Diana's eyes opened to find streaks of sunlight criss-crossing the room through the blinds. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, but the pain she'd been feeling was now only a dull throb. There was a coppery taste on her lips she realized, licking them. Turning her head she saw she was alone in the room, and there was no trace of Benjamin anywhere. "Maybe I did dream it." She thought to herself. Then she turned to look at the bedside table and found a piece of paper folded with her name on it.

She decided to try and set up and found that she could with a little effort. The fact that she shouldn't have been able to even do that without help should have concerned her…but it didn't. Leaning back on the pillows she picked up the note and unfolded it. In a rather fluid hand it was written:

"_My sleeping beauty,_

_I watched over you till the dawn rose over this new London. By nights fall you should be healed, and I will be with you again. The damnable sun as you know is not a friend of mine any longer. I will find my rest somewhere the shadows will serve me well._

_I know you have questions for me, as you are still as curious as ever my Diana. And I have just as many for you I'm sure. But all will be answered and all will be ours. _

_We will leave this place together for I know your hearts true desire, as well as I know my own. And you shall have it my darling girl. After you've tasted vengeance you will be mine. Truly, completely, and forever mine Diana. _

_Till the darkness brings me to your side._

_Benjamin"_

Diana stared wide eyed at the letter. It was his blood on her lips that she tasted. It was his eyes that she saw when she closed her own. Her hands shook slightly. She felt overwhelmed and wondered for a moment if she'd be smart to leave now, and run before he could stop her..

As soon as the thought entered her head she could have swore she heard a growl somewhere close to her, and a chill went up her spine. She shook the sensation off. Now that she didn't feel like she'd…well…fell two stories to a floor, she could think a bit more clearly.

The truth was she was losing herself to him, completely. He was taking over and his influence was growing…especially with the fact she'd drank his blood. The thought made her feel woozy. God what the hell was happening to her? Just as he'd done in the past, he had her torn in two. And Diana knew that if she gave into him, she'd be lost to the darkness. Part of her was already wanting it; anxious for him to be with her. But there was that small voice that told her if she gave into him, her soul was lost and she'd never see the sun again.

"But remember what it felt like in his arms? What his touch did to you? Remember the way he said your name and made you know you were all that he craved?" That voice was getting louder in her head and it was starting to win.

Diana's instincts were telling her this was dangerous, and not in the old "he's a bad boy" sense. This was a creature of legend and no one would believe her if she decided to tell them about him.

"T'was your love that brought me back." She remembered him saying the night before. She did love him. And that's what scared her now, when his influence wasn't so strong and could cloud her judgment. She loved him and she knew if he was around she wouldn't be able to say no.

Steeling herself she pulled the blankets off her legs and with a grunt of pain swung them over the side of the bed. Diana's head spun at the quick movement, but she was determined, and she figured she didn't have much time before sundown. Tentatively she placed her bare feet on the floor, and holding onto the bed she stood up. It hurt, but she could bear it. Grasping hold of the IV pole, she started making her way slowly to the waiting room. She figured that's where Tracy would be. The memories of the night before came back, and she remembered Tracy heading off to sleep there.

As she slowly made her way down the hall, Diana heard the growl once more. She could almost feel cold fingers grasping at the back of her neck, trying to stop her. In fact, the shadows in the hallway looked like they were trying to snatch at her legs, to hold her fast. But she ignored it…she wouldn't let them stop her.

She entered the waiting room and found Tracy still asleep. She reached out and shook her roughly. "Tracy! Trace wake up!"

Tracy's eyes opened with some effort and finally focused on her friend. "Diana? What the hell are you doing out of bed?" She felt like someone had shoved cotton in her brain.

Diana shook her head. "I'm better. We need to leave." The growl got more ferocious, and she was amazed that Tracy didn't hear it.

"Uhm…what?" Tracy was still trying to figure out how she was walking. "Di, there's no way you can be moving around and traveling. For God's sake, you just landed on your head from a second story."

"And yet here I am, up and about." Di pulled her friend to her feet. "I need you to get our tickets changed to a flight this afternoon. We need out of England right away."

Tracy finally was coherent enough to realize her friend was freaked out good and proper. She narrowed her eyes at Diana. "Does this have anything to do with Creepy Sexy Cop?"

Diana's mouth fell open. "With who?"

"Creepy Sexy Cop...the guy who came to visit you last night." Tracy rubbed her eyes trying to figure out how quickly she could make this happen, and sort of relieved that Diana wanted to get the hell out of town.

"Yeah, Creepy Sexy Cop…sort of." Diana looked around, feeling eyes watching her. Dark, onyx eyes burning with anger.

"Alright…I'll get the tickets changed but they are going to cost us an arm and a leg." Tracy pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Tell them it's a family emergency or something. I'll pay it…whatever. Just…just do it." Diana didn't know if she could fight the pull that was starting to come over her. That voice was getting louder in her head, telling her she couldn't do what she was planning. She needed him, just as much as he needed her it said. And maybe it was right…but that didn't mean it was the right choice for her to make.

"How the hell are you even walking?" Tracy asked her before leaving.

"Good drugs. Now go, I'm going to check out of here." Diana made her way to the nurse's station, much to the amazement of most of the staff there.

It took nearly two hours to get them to let her leave against medical advice. But eventually they let the crazy American have her way. Diana nervously looked outside and saw that the sun by that point had started getting pretty low in the sky. It was four o'clock and she was running out of time.

Tracy appeared with their bags and two plane tickets scheduled for six thirty that evening. "They were the soonest I could get, and yes…YOU are paying for the changes." Her friend told her with a glare.

Diana pulled on her jacket, and tried to remember what time sunset was. God, it was going to be close. The growling had stopped, but she could still feel it…that presence which was radiating anger like a furnace. Diana figured they should get to the airport as quickly as possible. He wouldn't try something in public would he? No…security would be all over that place…people all around…that was where she needed to be.

"Let's get going." She picked up her bag, wincing as it pulled at her still sore shoulder.

As they walked to the cab stand, Tracy wondered what had happened between Diana and the constable to make her want to leave so quickly. They'd seemed so chummy the night before… Well, it didn't matter she supposed, they were getting out of the country and she couldn't wait to be back in the nice normalcy of their boring house.

Diana kept glancing out the cab window, her thoughts troubled. Those two voices were screaming at each other inside her head. Each mile the cab drove towards the airport she felt more miserable and torn. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled her jacket tighter around herself. The sun was nearly set, and they weren't quite at the airport yet.

Just as the Heathrow exit came into view, the sun dipped under the horizon, and Diana knew the moment he came fully awake. She let out a little cry, and grabbed the arm rest in a death grip. It scared the driver so much that he nearly ran them off the road.

"Diana! Jesus, are you okay?" Tracy asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She caught her breath and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine....fine." She nearly jumped out the door when their terminal entrance came into view. "Let's hurry okay?"

On the other side of London at that same moment, a howl of mournful anger ripped through the now dark streets. The brittle brick and mortar of an abandoned warehouse wall exploded out into an alley and Benjamin Barker stood in the moonlight a heartbeat later. His eyes were wide, and his teeth bared. Pain was lacing through him, pain that she would leave and pain at the distance that was now between them.

"You think to leave me behind my pet." He spoke to the darkness, the shadows slinking in around him like tendrils of a great beast, his to command. His voice was harsh, raw. "You will not…you cannot leave me. Tis time you learned that lesson love. And it will be a harsh one, but you will not forget again."

In the next instant he was gone from the alleyway as were all the shadows that it had once held.

Diana and Tracy stood in the crowded gate waiting for their flight. Diana's eyes kept looking out into the night, behind the large bay of windows. It had gotten dark very quickly and she knew he was out there, and he wasn't pleased.

"Di, you need to relax. Seriously…you are freaking me out." Tracy said from the chair she'd managed to find. She was typing away at her laptop. She looked up at her friend with a sigh. "The guy won't be able to get to you here anyway, security will nab him."

Diana wished she could explain Benjamin Barker to Tracy and have her believe it. But there was no way she would. Diana slid down the glass to sit on the floor, wincing slightly. Benjamin's blood had done wonders as he had promised. She was nearly healed. But her heart was broken. She was broken. He'd torn her in two and now Diana was having to figure out which was the real her.

"Jesus H. Christ would you look at that." An elderly man sitting next to them said, pointing out beyond the window. His exclamation was followed by murmurs from nearly everyone sitting around them.

Diana felt a familiar creeping sensation along her back as she turned to see just what was causing the commotion. Fog…large, thick and dense was pouring onto the runways of Heathrow. It was nearly opaque, and it was surrounding the terminals and the jets quickly and with a precision that left little doubt as to who was controlling it.

"Holy shit…" Tracy muttered putting her laptop down and looking out towards the planes. "That's the most intense fog I've ever seen."

Diana backed away from the window slowly. He knew…he was doing this. He was keeping her here, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do. In seconds the departure screens were flashing "DELAYED" on every flight number.

"Diana…" She heard his voice suddenly, through the chaos. "My little blackbird is trying to fly away." He wasn't there at least anywhere she could see him. Diana's head whipped left to right trying in vain to find him.

"But I won't let you go Diana. You should know that." The words came from everywhere and nowhere. She was the only one who heard them. "Your mine Diana, mine forever. And I will not lose you, even to your own doubting heart."

"Benjamin…" She whispered his name aloud. The planes, the people…if they were in the air when this hit they'd be in danger.

"I will lift this veil but only if you come outside to me. You will return to me Diana." He'd heard her thoughts of course…Diana sighed and looked over at Tracy who was completely oblivious to what her friend was dealing with.

She'd never see Tracy again, most likely. Diana took a deep breath and picked up her bag from the ground. Trace's face was pressed up to the glass, wonder and fear mixed in her eyes as she looked out at the fog. "Goodbye Trace." She whispered with a sad smile, and then headed towards the exit doors.

The night was cold, but the fog parted in front of her the minute she stepped outside like a curtain on a stage. This was a side exit that was probably used at one time for smokers to go out and feed their addictions. It was still a place for addictions to be met it would seem as Diana walked through the swirling white.

She saw him at the end of the walkway then, as the fog faded to nothing, he stood beneath the glow of the security lights. His face was as pale as the moon, and he was dressed in the long black coat and dark colors of the night before. She noticed he'd done away with the badge though, the charade over with.

Benjamin Barker's dark eyes were a heavy weight upon her as she stepped closer to him. His face was turned down, staring with a hunger that nearly made her falter. He wasn't pleased, but she still couldn't deny the fact her heart raced at the sight of him from something other than fear.

When she came to stand in front of him, he didn't move…merely studied her, his head cocking to the side slightly. "You ran from me." His voice was deceptively soft when he spoke.

"I was afraid…" Diana's voice on the other hand was shaky. She wished the fear wasn't so obvious…but he'd know it was there anyway.

"Of me?" He asked her, taking a step closer then.

She shook her head, and took a step back. He paused, eyes narrowing.

"Of myself." She told him, and he knew it was the truth.

He smiled at her, a smile that would send a jolt of terror through most that would witness it, but not her. She merely looked up into his onyx eyes, ready to accept whatever he decided to met out as punishment for this attempted escape.

"My scared little blackbird…trying to fly away from your own dark heart." He lifted his hand and let his fingers run along her soft hair in a caress. "You can't escape who you are Diana, no matter how you try. The real you will show through eventually. And I know the real you. Like knows like Diana." His voice grew huskier as he moved closer, till the edges of his coat were billowing around her legs in the chill night air.

Inside the airport, Tracy had turned a few seconds too late to hear Diana's goodbye. But not too late to see her walk through the exit doors across from where she stood. She'd called out to her, but Diana wasn't stopping.

"Where are you going?" She wondered aloud, and then decided to follow her.

When she got out to the walkway, she saw the fog doing something very weird. It was moving on its own, like it had a purpose. Her eyes were drawn to it, but then she realized she needed to find Diana and get her inside in case the crazy guy showed up again.

But after a few moments Tracy realized she was too late for that. She looked up ahead and saw Diana and the crazy guy in question standing so close they could have been kissing.

"Hey! Diana!!" Tracy called out, starting to run towards her friend.

At her voice Diana turned slightly and the crazy cop guy looked up at her. He was smiling, his eyes looking very, very black and his teeth looking very white. She was reminded of a skull for one terrifying second. He had his arms around Diana, and what was weird was Diana didn't seem to mind. In fact, Tracy saw that Di's arms were around his waist too. This made her stop mid run and just stare.

She would swear later that he winked at her again, and Diana gave her a smile…one that looked far too much like his. Then a chill breeze cut through the darkness, making his coat swirl around them like wings of some kind…and then they were gone, leaving only the fading fog behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I disclaim! No, I don't own anything. If I did, I'd want it to be Johnny Depp in a top hat and a smile and nothing else. Wait…is that an over share? The only thing that is truly mine are the original characters who populate this extension of the Sweeneyverse. The Sweeneyverse is next to the Jossverse. They have coffee sometimes and talk shop.**

**Authors Note: Smut warning. I thought we were due, plus it's just part of the story. And plus Di and Ben deserve some loving. They've been through a lot. **

**I also now thanks to my lovely and talented friend EccentricFeline have an image for you all of our beloved Benjamin Barker in his modern look. This pic inspired me a LOT. As we go I'll post more of these since she made me a few. But this one is my favorite. It also shows that yes, the hair has been cut…but he still looks damn fine. You'll find it in my profile.**

**Also, I would once again like to thank my reviewers and the people that love this tale. It's great writing this and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. I'm always doubting myself but you guys make me feel like this is something people enjoy. So thank you (hugs to all). **

Chapter 3

**Ice that burns**

Diana remembered little before they arrived at their destination. There was a lot of wind rushing past her ears and she'd felt very weightless. The only real thing had been Benjamin's arms around her, and his voice whispering in her ear "How do you like flying my little blackbird?"

She'd gotten very dizzy because she'd made the mistake of looking down. London passed beneath her, and there was nothing separating her from it except for his embrace. Diana's eyes had closed and she'd gone into a nice faint, something she never did…until she'd met him.

When her eyes opened again, she found herself in a room that she didn't recognize, on a bed that was unfamiliar. She still felt woozy, but at least she wasn't sweeping through the air at fifty miles an hour. She sat up slowly, looking around herself and realizing she was in a hotel room. The numbers on the phone gave it away, as did the room service binder. They were still in London, but just where she wasn't sure.

The heavy drapes were open to the night outside and the moon was the only illumination in the room. There was a flickering light coming from beneath the door to the room. Diana got up from the bed and looked out onto the Thames and the still busy streets. The room was a few stories high, and she realized that those people down there had no idea what sort of creature was looking down on them right at that moment. Of course that was assuming Sweeney Todd was actually still here.

Diana turned from the window and walked quietly across the thick carpeted floor to the door and opened it slowly. She found that she was actually in a suite, the main part of which was a decent sized living area with a kitchenette attached. The lights were off, and there was a gas fireplace set into the wall beneath a flat screen TV. Facing the fireplace which was casting warmth and orange light across the floor was the barber. His back was to her, one leg curled beneath him, the other bent at the knee. He'd divested himself of his coat which had been tossed onto a couch. He didn't move at the sound of her opening the door.

Diana glanced at the main door of the room that would lead no doubt to a hallway and the lobby and…people. Her eyes moved back to the man watching the flames. She sighed and then walked towards him slowly, sinking to her knees next to him. She looked at his face, illuminated in the flickering light. For a moment her breath was once again taken by the cold beauty of his face. She quickly looked to the fire, almost afraid to look at him any longer.

"Well Diana…" He spoke suddenly, voice low in the quiet of the night. "here we are."

She licked her lips, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He still wasn't looking at her. "Where's here exactly?" She asked.

"An inn, or a hotel if you wish. I thought it would be best to spend the night somewhere comfortable." She saw his lip twitch slightly.

Her brows knitted together in confusion. "How did you…" She started to ask.

He cut her off, apparently reading her mind again. "I am not without means. Over the course of my days on Fleet Street, I had quite a number of…customers." He smiled, still looking into the fire. "They all had baubles, jewelry, money of some kind or another. Our treasure trove grew quite a bit. It was still there, where our dear Mrs. Lovett had buried it to keep it hidden. She was always good at hiding things." His voice had turned darker at the mention of the baker. The irony of his words weren't lost on Diana.

"I would say with the age some of the jewelry has that now it would fetch a pretty price." He glanced over at her for the first time, his eyes luminous in the fire's glow. "Although this piece I think I'll give to you…" He held out a pale hand towards her and Diana after a second of hesitation held her own open beneath it. The barber placed something in her palm, the metal cool to the touch, and he closed her fingers around it. He held her hand for a moment, and then let her pull it back away.

Diana looked down and saw that it was the sterling hair clip that had led her to her falling into the bakery. He'd given it to her nearly a century ago, and now he'd done so again. Her eyes had grown wide and she looked up at him to find him watching her, having shifted to kneeling across from her. "Of course….you'll have to let your hair grow out a bit for it to be of any use now." He lifted his fingers to her hair, letting them run along its short red locks, the corner of his mouth lifted in a wry smile.

"Benjamin, I…." She was at a loss for words. She didn't know really what to do or how to proceed. What did he expect from her? What did she expect? Diana was getting really tired of not being able to deal with the situation. But there were no rules for this. There was nothing but her and this immortal creature that she couldn't look at for more than a few seconds without growing partly afraid and the other part of herself wanting him too much for her own good.

He was staring at her again, studying her. His fingers trailed down from her hair to her cheek to rest near her pulse. He felt it thrumming beneath her skin, faster now…the blood rushing and singing to him of her desire. But he sensed the hesitation within her, could see it in her face. Was she still warring within herself about who she was? Surely she'd seen the truth of what he'd shown her?

There was the taste of fear in the air, but he did not know what the cause was. The bond between them was strong, but not as much as it could be. And now was the time to rectify that. The barber's patience was worn thin, and he would not have her trying to run from him again. He'd managed to control his anger once…but he would not be so forgiving a second time.

He grasped her chin and turned her to look at him, holding her gaze in place. "Look at me Diana." Benjamin Barker's voice commanded; a familiar growl that crawled along her skin.

She couldn't do otherwise. And when her eyes locked with his she was trapped and she knew it.

"You tried to run from me. That wasn't very nice…but I forgive you your doubts this once." His thumb traced along her jaw, and she shivered from it and from his voice which had become as soft as silk. "But only once my love. I've been betrayed far too many times over the years. I will not be betrayed again…even by you sweet Diana."

He saw a tear fall from her eye. The sight of it softened his resolve he was surprised to find and he released her gaze.

She looked to the floor quickly, wiping the tear from her cheek. She felt like a child in front of him; a bumbling idiot child who didn't know what to do. Diana clutched the silver heart in her hand, and tried to still the trembling of her nerves. Somehow focusing on the object she held helped her. It made everything a bit more real, even though the entire situation was beyond anything fantasy could create. Her thoughts settled some and she could breathe a bit steadier.

The barber watched this happen, the emotions and fears, the doubts ran across her face. She was far too open, too pure for the world such as it was. He'd change that for certain…he'd make her stronger; he'd take her purity and that lovely innocence and transform it into a righteous edge of vengeance. It was within her, beneath this innocent shell burning to be released. She'd be his angel of the night, the darkness part of her as it was him. But first she needed to admit it to herself and stop trying to keep hold of her soul and give it to him willingly.

"Diana," the barber spoke. "You need to stop fighting it. Stop fighting what you feel… what your heart tells you is true. Stop fighting me. I would not be here without your desire for it to be so."

She turned and looked at him with haunted eyes, glistening with tears. She didn't know why she was wanting to cry or what the tears were for. Mourning the person she thought she was perhaps, or mourning for the things she'd lost that had made her into the person she really was? Or was it from relief that she could finally accept the truth and was accepted by him, understood and even…loved for it?

He sighed heavily. She would tear herself apart if she didn't stop. But then he saw something shift in her eyes. Longing? Need? He recognized it but couldn't name it for certain. If only she would give in. The barber leaned closer to her, his gaze never leaving hers. "Like knows like Diana." He told her once more.

Diana was so tired of the battle. She was tired of trying to do what everyone else would consider the right thing. She'd fought long enough. Her heart hurt from the losses she'd suffered in her life. That pain had fed her obsession with the man in front of her; seeing in his story something similar to her own. That obsession had led her somehow into the past to witness the tale first hand, and she had become part of it.

She'd learned the truth of her monster, and in his onyx gaze she'd found solace and justice for her past life and perhaps this one too. Was it right to give over her heart and soul to this creature who was more myth than man? Was he more monster than human? Did she care anymore when his cold, beautiful face was so close to her that the chill of his skin overwhelmed even the heat of the fire…

The barber watched her eyes break away, and look just behind her once more towards the door of the room. Was she really considering running? What would he do if she did? Could he stop her, end her? He didn't know if it was in him…not after Lucy by his own hand and not after losing her once already. But he couldn't let her run free, not when he could set her truly free…if only she'd let him. When her gaze turned back to his he saw the hesitation there. "Tell me what you want Diana." His voice was rough, harsh with holding back too much for too long.

But Diana had come to her decision, her final decision on all of it. And she was through with holding back. The years of loneliness, of nightmares, of seeing her family killed over and over again in her dreams and memories…she was through with being afraid. And if the one thing that could heal that hurt and pain was this creature that was part man and part monster so be it. He was her demon, and she would give him her soul if he wanted it, her heart if he wished, and her body as well.

Diana grasped hold of his black shirt and pulled him to her, her mouth quickly finding his. She wasn't the most skilled at the art of kissing, but she was a fast learner. She had also apparently caught the barber off guard. But he was a fast learner too. She heard that now familiar growl ripple from his throat and into her own mouth as he parted his lips and deepened the kiss. One hand grasped her hair while his arm went round her waist and pulled her flush against him.

Even if she changed her mind, he wasn't letting go…not now. She'd sealed her fate with this choice, and if she didn't realize it she would soon. In the next moment he had her flat on her back, in front of the fireplace, pinning her beneath him. He broke the kiss just long enough to grab both her wrists, holding them above her head and stared down at her with a look of hunger so fierce it made her heart nearly stop.

"No going back now love." He said, one dark brow going up and a smile that would put the devil to shame on his lips.

Diana felt just the smallest bit of fear, but it was being stamped out by her need to touch him quickly. It had been over a century really since she'd been in his arms like this…and she wanted all of him suddenly more than anything in the world. This was her fate and she knew it as surely as she knew he'd not harm her. Sweeney Todd had murdered and feasted on the blood of many an unfortunate soul, but Diana knew she was safe in his embrace. So she answered him by pressing her hips against his, moving against him just enough and causing his eyes to close and a moan to escape his lips.

"There never was." She whispered back, her own wicked smile showing in the firelight.

The barber had to reign himself in. She was still an innocent thing, even though she was tempting him like a trained harlot at the moment. He muttered softly, "You'll be the death of me…" then he opened his eyes to see the look on her face, "oh yes…most certainly."

He leaned down, bringing his lips close to hers, but just out of reach. She struggled against him, trying to kiss him again, but he denied her. He teased her, tasting her breath against his tongue as she tried in vain to taste him once more. She made a sound of protest, a frustrated sigh, and he could deny himself no longer and took her mouth and all that she offered.

His cool lips soon become warm as he devoured her, stealing her heat for his own. His teeth bit at her lower lip, sometimes gentle and sometimes nearly drawing blood. He was relentless and Diana was left gasping for air after the onslaught. The barber was relishing this game and he wanted her to be gasping for more than just the need to breathe.

He moved both her wrists to the grip of his left hand, and trailed his right down her arm and along the front of her thin t-shirt slowly. He grinned as she trembled, the chill of his fingers causing every nerve ending to stand at attention. He could hear her saying something, but he'd been too transfixed by how warm and soft she was to notice. Finally he heard it. "Please…."

She was asking for something….He slipped his hand under her shirt and splayed his fingers out over her stomach tracing circles on her heated skin and feeling her body shake in response. The feel of her moving against him was the sweetest torture, and it was testing his resolve but he'd learned to control himself.

He moved his lips close to her ear and she could feel the smile as he rasped the words once again "Tell me what you want Diana."

It caused something within her, something surged to the surface. Maybe it was his blood that still flowed in her veins answering him. Diana didn't know, but she suddenly knew she could turn the tables on him. So she did.

The girl beneath him let out a growl, and in the next second Benjamin Barker found himself staring up at her in surprise. She was straddling his hips, holding his arms to his sides, and she was looking at him with a combination of triumph and lust in her blue gaze. The barber's lips parted, speechless for only a moment, then he grinned that fallen angel smile. "Well now, that's interesting."

That damn smile. She was sure the devil smiled like that. But she was tired of the talking, and she wanted to take advantage of her sudden ability…which she was sure would be fading soon. "Shut up…and look pretty." She told him with her own smirk. Then she tore open his shirt, something she'd wanted to do for the past five minutes.

His white skin looked like carved ivory beneath the black fabric. God she wanted to touch every inch of it. So she did her best, running her fingertips all over every curve of muscle, her nails scratching every so often. He was so damn cold. She glanced up and saw his face was tight and his eyes scrunched close.

Diana was enjoying this. She bent down and pressed her lips against his neck and heard a small gasp escape him. Then she started kissing a trail down the smooth expanse of his chest. At one point she felt his fingers grasp hold of her hips in a bruising hold. But she didn't stop, in fact she started letting her tongue taste the cool skin beneath her and the action was answered with a rumble within his throat and a tightening of his grip. She'd definitely have bruises, but it was worth the trade off.

His stomach was next, and it appeared that was a very sensitive area for him. He'd started to squirm just a bit. She grinned against him, and then bit the skin between his hip and rib cage. He bucked against her and she knew she had him. Diana moved to whisper hotly against his ear "Tell me what you want Benjamin."

That was his limit, and Diana's time in control was over. He had her beneath him so quickly her head was spinning. His mouth was on hers again, but this time there was no teasing. He drew blood with each kiss. Diana tasted her own life on her tongue.

His fingers tore at her shirt and soon it was tattered and off her as was his own. His skin was against hers and it caused her to shiver even this close to the fire. The chill was like falling into ice water. Each caress of his fingers left trails of cold along her skin, but she didn't mind. She was too busy trying to hold on to him.

"You…" He managed to snarl out against her throat. "I want you…" His fingers moved quickly down to the front of her jeans, and he had them undone a moment later. He nipped at her collarbone, raising the skin to a stark red. She nearly stopped breathing. He took the opportunity to slide his fingers beneath the waist of her jeans and then slip them into her.

The contrast was so intense she almost screamed. Through gritted teeth, the barber held onto his control and managed to say "Shut up and look beautiful." Her attitude was rubbing off on him.

Then he started stroking her, two fingers slowly moving in and out in the blissful heat of her. He realized that he was right; she was an innocent young thing. She was so wonderfully hot and tight. No one had ever touched her like this before, except him. And no one else would ever touch her but him. She was as pure as she was a century ago and he smiled at the thought that Turpin would have enjoyed the act of deflowering such a morsel as his Diana so very much…and here he got to do the deed twice. He hoped the bastard judge got some inkling of this truth in whatever hell he burned in.

Her world was spinning, she couldn't breathe, and nothing mattered except what he was doing to her. She thought she might die and she didn't really give a damn. Somehow she was sweating even though she felt like she was freezing. It was too much…"Benjamin…" She gasped out his name, clutching at his arms, wanting him to stop and not ever wanting him to.

The barber kissed her again, hard and bruising…his own hunger at the brink. "Only mine…" He rasped against her cheek,

"Please…" At that point Diana had no idea what she was begging for. She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him to her lips again. Desperate and crazy, that was what this had become. And she was drowning in it.

He couldn't hold back any more. He had his pants unbuckled and hers shoved off her in a heartbeat. The barber took a moment to relish her being completely bare beneath him, the predator side of his nature enjoying her complete surrender. His eyes glowed red, shining above her as he stared down into her stormy blue gaze. He was looking into her very soul Diana knew. And with her next heartbeat he claimed it.

The barber entered her with one swift thrust, he filled her completely and then she did scream. The sound was music to his ears as his name was on her lips once more. He took her, everything that was her. With each thrust, with each sigh, and each cry of his name his hold on her became stronger.

He buried his face in her neck, his teeth marking her while her fingernails dug into the flesh of his back. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, his nature mirrored in the action. He snarled and buried himself somehow deeper, moving faster…towards that edge of bliss and insanity that they craved. His ear was near her lips when she managed to gasp out the words "I love you…" and that was what pulled him over the edge, and he took her with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own Jack…or Sweeney…or Willy. **

**Author's Note: This chapter has a little nod to Bram Stoker's Dracula. Why? Because it's beautiful, it's a vampire story and so is this, and because it works and fits perfectly. Also we get a bit of singing. **

**This is also a fluffy fluff of a chapter but I like Sweeney fluff, it nummy. But we're setting up future plot so there's a reason for it. Enjoy and REVIEW. It is short compared to the others. But as I said, plot moving along :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Look Inside**

She'd fainted again. This was getting aggravating. Diana's eyes felt heavy as did the rest of her. Not wanting to really move, she managed to open them. She knew she wasn't in the living room anymore, at least not on the floor. She was comfortable and on a mattress she was pretty positive.

Things came into focus and she realized she was back in the darkened bedroom. She was wrapped in a blanket and her cheek was pressed against something very cool and smooth. Equally cool arms held her tightly.

Diana moved a bit, to look up at him and saw that his eyes were open and he was staring up at the ceiling. He had a strange expression on his face…it was hard to read in the darkness.

"You're awake." He said softly, without glancing down.

"Yes…" She blinked trying to clear her mind. She'd been dreaming again, the same nightmare she'd had for years; the blood and the car and being too afraid to move. "How long have I been asleep?"

His fingers lightly stroked her bare shoulder. Diana didn't mind how cold he was. Between the chill of his skin and the warmth of the blankets it was soothing.

"Not long." He told her. "I feel responsible for your condition." This he said with the barest hint of smugness on his pale face.

"You should." She replied back. "I never fainted until I met you." Being that she was lying naked in his arms, she figured she'd earned the right to be brutally honest.

She felt him hold back laughter, but he didn't succeed in keeping the smile from his lips. "I'm going to assume that's a compliment my darling."

Diana was still tired. Between what they'd done however long ago and the restless nature of her dreams she still wanted sleep. She nestled herself closer to him and felt him turn to look at her. "You were dreaming." His voice had grown softer, that tone she'd never heard him speak to anyone else in…it was gentle, tender. She wondered if this was the way he spoke before hell had visited Benjamin Barker's life and destroyed it.

"I guess you could call it that." Diana said, sighing heavily.

"Nightmares then." She could see his eyes glinting in the dark. "I have experience with those."

Causing or having, she didn't know which one he was talking about. But she didn't voice that question out loud. "Have you been peeking into my head again Mr. Todd?" She asked instead.

He narrowed his gaze, letting his fingers rest beneath her chin. "Our bond is a strong one Diana. I need not read your thoughts to feel when you are distressed." His thumb ran along her chin, and his eyes softened. "But I saw the visions you were having. Blood and screams, and being powerless against what was happening to those you loved. I know those types of dreams well my sweet."

Diana closed her eyes and moved to sit up, knowing she wasn't going to get much sleep anytime soon anyway. She couldn't face the nightmares again this quickly. Benjamin let her get comfortable, raising a brow but saying nothing as she made certain she was covered from view with the blanket.

He settled himself against the headboard and waited for her to explain what he'd seen.

Diana took a breath and let it out slowly. He was waiting patiently for her to begin. So she did. Diana told him all of it; the men who had attacked them, the gun fire, the fact that she'd been in the backseat being the only thing that had saved her. He didn't speak once. She'd noticed the room had gotten colder when she'd come to the part about their getting released without anything more than a slap on the wrist. Diana pulled the blanket more securely around her.

She'd glanced at him a few times wondering if he was even still there as silent as he'd grown. Once when she'd spoken about being trapped in the car with her parents bodies. When she'd said this she had looked at him from the corner of her eye. The barber's expression was still, narrowed. His eyes were burning with a gleam of anger that she recognized. She looked away quickly staring down at the patterns on the sheets barely discernable in the darkness.

The other instance was when she'd told him about the nightmares and when they had started, right after the trial. She'd had night terrors right after the murders, but it was nothing she could remember. The nightmares had really come into their own after the bastards had been released. The reason she'd looked up then was the fact he'd taken hold of her hand, his cool fingers lacing with hers. She'd turned to face him, surprised by the action, and had realized suddenly she had tears on her cheeks.

Diana felt like a fool for crying. She should be used to the damn dreams by now. She went to wipe the tears away, but he grabbed her hand before she could do so.

"No my Diana, don't waste your anger." He tilted her gaze back to his. "Do not be ashamed of your pain. To do so only takes your strength and gives it to those who have wronged you." The barber reached up a cold hand and swept it along her cheek gently, causing a shiver to roll through her. He closed his fingers, and she saw him clench the fist tightly for a second, then he opened his hand. There in his palm were her tears, only they were glittering and solid. Like diamonds or crystals.

He took her right hand and let them fall into her own palm. Diana realized they were frozen; he'd turned her tears into shards of ice.

"You must use your pain and anger." He told her, his voice growing as dark as the room itself. "Take it and forge it into something you can use. Let it harden you against their power and make it yours." There was the barest hint of a smile on his pale lips. "Then turn it loose upon them."

Diana gazed up at him in wonder. No one had ever told her anything like that before. The barrage of psychiatrists and doctors who'd tried to help her through her grief had only tried to get her to deal with the emotions. Let go of it all and move on. No one had ever told her to take her pain and the misery it had caused and use it against the ones who'd been its source.

She shook her head letting out a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Benjamin, I don't know if I can." Her head fell against the pillows and she stared up at the ceiling. Diana didn't feel strong and she felt overwhelmed like she always did.

The barber leaned closer to her, turning her head to the side so she was looking at him once more. "Yes my Diana, you can and you will. I'll show you the way. I'll help you achieve that which has been denied you." He took her hand in his and brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing them slowly.

Confusion clouded her eyes. He smiled, "I know your secret heart Diana. I know what will silence your nightmares forever."

"Benjamin…" She had an inkling of what he was thinking, and part of her screamed YES, YES, YES. But that damn voice of conscience was trying desperately to be heard.

His eyes stared into her, piercing like two sharp pieces of onyx cut to a razor edge. He could see the doubt still hanging on. But she would see he was right. He moved closer to her, pulling the blanket aside until they were touching once more, skin to skin. She didn't shrink away when his arm went around her, holding her to him.

"Listen to me my girl." His voice wrapped around her like a song, sinking into her skin as the chill of his touch did. "Within you is the hunger, a hunger like mine. For the blood of those that took from you, to drink of it like wine. Let your pain be a guide, let your sorrow show the goal. We shall take from them that which from you they stole. Joy, love, family, life…this we shall replace with sorrow, agony and strife."

His fingers trailed along her body in lazy patterns, helping along the spell his voice seemed to be casting on her. "I will be your weapon, your lover, your guide. And from us none of them shall be able to hide."

"Yes Benjamin." She replied, her voice melded with his in a duet of darkness.

He smiled, leaning down he kissed the patch of pale flesh above her heart reverently, the tip of his tongue tasting the thrum of its precious beat. "Tell me Diana. Tell me what we will do."

Diana smiled back at him, that little voice of conscience having been impaled by the sharp black eyes of Benjamin Barker. She threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled his face to hers. "We're going to dance in their blood, and dine on their screams. We'll put a stop to my fears and an end to my dreams. They'll see they can't run and they tremble inside for they won't be able to stop me with you by my side. I'll rain vengeance upon them, dark and red it will flow. We'll waltz in it together, beneath the full moons glow."

The barbers smile was wickedness itself in the darkness. He felt her heartbeat quicken, saw the bloodlust in her eyes turn them the color of the stormy skies he'd never see again. Her eyes were the closest he would ever come to it, and that was all he'd ever need. "That's my girl." He said in a soft growl and then his mouth found hers

This led down the path to yet another coupling; scratched arms and backs, bites and kisses combined. Afterward Diana fell into a blissfully dreamless slumber from pure exhaustion, the coppery taste of blood on her tongue…and her last thought being she didn't know if it was his or her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own a Sweeney Todd doll. Does that count?**

**Authors Note: No, this story isn't dead. Yes, I'm still writing it. No you aren't dreaming, this is in fact a new chapter. I apologize for the delay…and hopefully we'll have these more frequently. **

**Also a big shout out of love to all my reviewers and peeps that have fav'd this story. Thank you so much!!!! Chocolate Benji's for you all. **

**This chapter we get a bit of the horrors that have plagued Diana since she was a child. And our beloved barber gets to be a hero. There's also plot advancement!!! Yay!**

**Chapter 5**

**What dreams may come…**

Diana awoke to once again being sore in places that she normally wasn't, in a darkened room by herself. She discovered this when she opened her eyes and looked towards the side of the bed that had once held a vampire with whom she'd spent the night causing said soreness. Her eyes didn't really want to open. She was still very much exhausted but when realization came roiling back to her on what she'd done she knew there was no way for her to go back to sleep.

She sat up stiffly, gazing at the clock radio whose red numbers told her it was nearly 9 in the morning. The heavy drapes had been pulled, blocking out the sunlight but still some beams managed to peek through. The world went on, the sun still rose, and those people outside had no idea what sort of creatures walked among them. But she did. Diana drew her knees up to her chin, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. She felt suddenly very much alone.

She'd left her only friend behind, to be with Benjamin Barker. God only knew what Tracy thought had happened to her. She let out a long, deep sigh and ran her shaking fingers through her hair. It was then that she happened to glance over and found an envelope on the night stand with her name on it. "Déjà vu." She said softly, reaching for it. She pulled out the piece of hotel stationary and unfolded it, reading it in the semi darkness. Benjamin's hand writing was as always distinctive.

_My Diana,_

_It pains me to leave your side once more. But these rooms are still not quite as secure as I would like against the days light. I do not like having you awake alone, but it would be more preferable I would hope than to waking next to a pile of ashes. _

_But alas I know your mind better than you do my love. You will doubt your choice to stay with me, even with what we shared during the night's sweet hours. You may even be ashamed due to some false sense of what is right and what is wrong. Never be ashamed Diana, for you have chosen a path that will lead to your hearts desire. _

_But as I said, I know your mind. You will think yourself truly alone. You are never alone Diana. I am always a part of you, with you even during the time of the suns reign. As I rest I can sense you, for you are connected to me by a bond of blood and yes, love. Know this and know that once the cursed sun is gone from the sky, I will be by your side. _

_We are going to make your wish come true my darling. But before this can happen, there are steps that must be taken. On the dresser you will find another envelope. Inside is a tidy sum that you need to take and purchase passage for a ship to your America. We are to finally take our voyage on the ocean Diana, although not quite as we had once planned. You will only need buy a ticket for yourself, I will find my way onto the ship have no doubt. The finest room with no ocean view. _

_I will see you at sunset._

_Benjamin_

Diana reread the note twice over. They were going back to her home…together. And her wish was going to come true? The dark thoughts entered her mind then, the things they had done and what they had spoken. Bathing in the blood of her enemies, vengeance…Diana's mouth went dry.

She needed a shower and she needed to think. And coffee…coffee would be very welcome. She doubted she could eat anything, even though the last thing she'd eaten had been over 24 hours ago. She placed Benjamin's note on the nightstand and wrapped a blanket around herself, padding over to the window.

She pulled the drapes apart and was immediately blinded by the sunlight. London wasn't even that sunny…but her eyes were overly sensitive after the darkened room. After a few seconds she pulled the thinner curtains over the glass, to block some of the sun casting the room in a gloomy illumination that she could stand. "You're rubbing off on me Benjamin." She muttered to herself. Diana thought she heard a soft chuckle from somewhere but decided to ignore it and instead try to figure out where her clothes were.

Since she'd fled the airport, her luggage was somewhere bound for the US most likely. So she had to rely on what she'd been wearing the night before. That meant searching around the hotel room for the pieces of her now limited wardrobe. The barber certainly had a good throwing arm. It took Diana nearly ten minutes to hunt down most of her clothes. Her bra had been ripped in two…She let out another sigh, hanging her head in defeat. She headed to the bathroom, piling her salvaged clothes on the counter and finally coming face to face with her reflection.

Diana gasped. She was very pale even for her and along her throat and shoulders, as well as other places were still red teeth marks. The scar was visible between her neck and shoulder as always. She let the blanket fall to the floor and saw some bruising on her hips where his fingers had grasped hold of her. But even as she stared, the marks were fading, the wonder of having some of Benjamin's blood still in her system no doubt.

She touched her face, wondering who this woman looking back at her truly was now. Diana took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She'd chosen this path freely, so there was no going back from it now. She turned on the large, glassed in shower, making the water as hot as she dared and stepped under it. She let her mind go blank as the scalding spray hit her skin.

Diana stayed in the shower for as long as she could stand it. It took her another twenty minutes to feel up to leaving the room after getting dressed, brushing her teeth, and drying her hair. Benjamin had been thoughtful enough to leave the room key next to the wad of money on the dresser. He was trusting that she wouldn't run off and buy a plane ticket and leave while he was incapacitated.

She sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the dresser. There was no one left. Tracy was truly her only friend and family. She had no one else…those men had taken them from her all those years ago. All she had now was Benjamin Barker and all that he offered her…which was more than anyone ever had. "You're not alone…" She heard that voice in her head tell her once more, that voice that sounded so much like her. "He found you…he came back for you…"

"But why?" She wondered aloud, glancing at herself in the mirror over the dresser…as if asking the girl reflected there the question. But the answer was already there, inside her.

"Because you wanted him to…" The voice answered.

Diana let out a growl, one that would have been impressive even to the barber. She stood and grabbed the money as well as the room key and shoved it in her bag. "I'm going to regret this." She told her reflection, shaking her head of still damp hair. With that parting comment she left the room.

By the time she returned it was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon. Diana had asked the concierge the closest place to buy a ticket for ship heading to the states. Amazingly enough, it wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be, and within two hours she had booked a decent sized room on a boat heading from South Hampton to New York. The cruise line had thought it an odd request that she be put into a room with no view but were able to accommodate her. The ship was leaving the day after tomorrow so she had time to prepare herself for all that lay ahead…or at least try to.

Diana had then helped herself to the biggest espresso she could find and found a fairly reasonable clothing store near the hotel where she bought a new pair of jeans, a Union Jack t-shirt, and some new underwear. Benjamin would have to learn to behave himself or she'd go broke. Once again she thought she heard laughter as that thought crossed her mind, a very male laugh. She shook her head, paid the perplexed looking blonde at the counter with her money, and left.

Walking back towards the hotel, she suddenly got dizzy and nearly stumbled to the pavement of the busy sidewalk. She managed to catch herself on the corner of a building and leaned against the dark granite, her head spinning.

"Diana…" She heard the barber's voice clearly as though next to her, laced with concern and touched with frustration.

She took some deep breaths and felt better after a moment. She also realized that if she didn't eat something soon she'd pass out on the street. Even though she didn't think her stomach would actually be able to handle it, she headed back to the hotel and its restaurant.

Diana sat down and drank two glasses of water before she even managed to look at the menu. A shudder went down her spine when she saw a meat pie listed as one of the house specialties. She went instead with a simple roasted chicken breast and vegetables with a glass of wine. When it arrived, she surprised herself yet again by devouring everything on her plate as well as the entire bread basket.

When the waiter arrived to take her dirty dishes she looked at him sheepishly. "Guess I was hungry." She told him as she took the bill and paid it.

The young man smiled and gave her a wink. "I like a girl with a healthy appetite." He told her cheekily.

The now familiar growl came through loud and clear inside her head in response, causing Diana's eyes to widen. Thankfully the waiter thought her reaction was due to his flirting and he gave her a laugh before turning back towards the kitchen. "This telepathy thing was getting annoying." She thought, hoping the barber heard her.

She headed back to the room. Between the food and the soothing semi darkness inside Diana felt herself getting sleepy. She tossed her bags onto a chair and fell back on the couch gratefully. Her eyes were so heavy she could barely keep them open, and within only a few moments she was asleep.

They were laughing at her, three men from far away. She could hear their voices and they were coming closer. She had to get out of the car but when Diana looked out the window she saw that the car was actually floating on some sort of black water. No…it wasn't floating, it was sinking.

Mom and Dad…they had to get out of the car. Diana reached through the space between the front seats and shook her mothers shoulder. "Mom, mom! We have to get out of here!" Diana's voice quivered with fear. But her mother wouldn't respond. She shook her shoulder again. This time her mothers head lolled back and to the side, and Diana saw the gaping, bloody hole where her eye used to be before the bullet had tore through it.

Diana screamed and turned to find her father next to her with most of the left side of his head missing. She screamed louder, horrified and scared. Scrambling back she saw the black water start to fill the car, coming through the air vents and starting to cover the windows. Gasping and sobbing Diana crawled back into the backseat and tried to open the doors. The pressure was too great from the water on the outside, and she couldn't even budget them.

The car was nearly submerged. The voices of the three men were louder. She had to get out of the car… She moved onto her back and started kicking at the side window. With each second the car started to fill with more of the black water. She kicked harder, sobbing as she saw her parent's bodies slide to the floorboards. Diana heard the voices tell her that she'd be joining them soon. As the black water started to cover her head, she screamed again as her mothers lifeless face came floating in front of her own. The water filled her mouth.

"NOOO!!!!" Diana's voice was ragged as she cried out from the throes of the nightmare that had her in its clutches. She thrashed out violently, battled whatever phantoms haunted her dream.

"Diana…Diana stop." She heard a voice, different than the others. It broke through the terror, the fear. "Wake up…wake up my girl. You're safe."

She wanted to wake up. She wanted it all to not be real. With the strength the voice carried she fought her way back. Diana came awake with a gasp of air. She didn't know where she was, her mind was reeling, and there were tears on her cheeks. Firm hands rested on her shoulders. She looked up into dark, narrowed eyes. But those eyes she knew, those eyes were an anchor for her. "B…B…Benjamin?" She stammered.

The barber was not used to these emotions anymore. But when he'd felt her fear and the swell of terror that had risen in her from the nightmare he'd left his sleeping place as quickly as he could. He'd risked the last fifteen minutes of daylight in his haste. But he'd gotten to the room as quickly as his vampiric speed allowed.

The need to protect her had been too great, as had been his concern for her. It had overwhelmed any thoughts of self preservation that came with his curse. She very well might be the death of him as he'd once told her. But alas, he would not leave her to the terrors of her dreams. She brought back to life some of the man he once was, so many years ago, and that part of him cared too much, probably for his own good.

Diana's blue eyes were wide, staring up at him like a lost child. He brushed the tears from her cheek, his chilled touch soothing and familiar. "You're alright lass. T'was naught but a dream." This nightmare had been far worse than the other. Perhaps the ghosts that haunted her knew they were soon to be exorcised so they had felt the need to tear into her soul that much more. That thought angered the barber. Her soul was his, not these phantoms to claim.

Diana came back to herself, the images still fresh in her mind as she realized that he'd pulled her from the depths of the dream. The faces of her parents, their loss was suddenly as fresh as it was when it had happened. With a sob she sat up and threw her arms around Benjamin, holding onto his solid form tightly, burying her head in his chest unable to stop the tears.

Benjamin was motionless for a moment, not expecting this nor used to it. His brows quirked up slightly, confusion crossing his pale features as he wondered what to do for the girl weeping in his arms. Normally he would be the last person sought out for comfort by anyone. At last that bit of humanity she'd managed to latch onto within him came to the fore. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, resting his cheek against her hair. "You're safe lass. I have you. No specter shall take you from me, nor dream." He whispered into her ear.

"Why can't it be over?" Her voice was muffled by the fabric of his shirt which was now slightly damp with her tears, but he heard her question clearly.

Benjamin, with some difficulty, managed to loosen her grip on him enough so her face was visible to him. He looked down at her with eyes filled with the knowledge of a pain so deep it could split a person in two. He held her chin, keeping her gaze locked with his. "I promise you love, it will be." His thumb traced her trembling lip. "Do you believe me?" The girl nodded her head. He gave her a slight smile. "Do you trust me?"

He was pleased to see she didn't hesitate when she nodded yes again. His fingers ran along her cheek once more, curving through her hair as his voice wrapped around her. "Then know that where I lead you should follow, and you will find an end to your sorrow. No more dreams, no more fears, no more waking with screams nor tears. I'll stop these terrors with those of my own; these murderers will reap all that they've sown. I promised you vengeance for that is your goal, all that I ask is for your heart and your soul. Give them to me without any fear and you shall have mine and all I hold dear."

His voice as always had the effect of a spell upon her. It calmed the terrors of the dream away, it made her feel safe even when anyone else would have ran from the room. She'd stopped crying and her breath was no longer rapid, but his presence had once again chilled the room to where she could see it floating as vapor in the air. But the cold was soothing, familiar now. "They're yours." Diana told him, in a voice roughened from crying. "They always were I think."

He smiled that devil's smile at her. "As were mine I think meant for you girl." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his lips as cold as ice. He leaned back and pulled himself free from her still clasped arms, taking hold of her hands. "Now you go and dry your eyes. I'll be back within the hour with your dinner and we'll discuss what we are going to do." He stood up and moved towards the door of the room with a feline like grace.

Diana stopped him with a question, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What are you going to…eat?"

"I do believe there's something in the restaurant that might interest me." He replied over his shoulder with a predators smile. Then he was gone.


End file.
